Sombras en la Oscuridad
by Annycullen22
Summary: La oscuridad de la noche puede llegar a ser aterradora, aliarse para esconder seres realmente oscuros e incluso desvelar secretos para los cuales no estas preparado.


**Sombras en la oscuridad**

Era un jueves normal, había salido temprano de la universidad, y como de costumbre me fui con mi amiga María José "Majo" para su casa; a Estudiar, Ok no, a comer algo, ver TV y charlar un rato, así nos la pasamos hasta que Finalmente se hizo de noche y yo tenia que irme, se nos había pasado el tiempo y ya era tarde. Mi amiga me acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa.

— oye, ¿no crees que es muy tarde? mejor quédate, esta muy solo y es peligroso—Dijo Majo un poco preocupada.

—Naah—Dije, siempre se comportaba de esa manera un poco paranoica, cuando de tomar riesgos se trataba, por mínimo que fuera el riego le aterraba enfrentarlo, a veces peleábamos por ese motivo, pero igual la quiero como es.

—Siempre salgo a esta hora o más tarde, y tu sabes que puedo cuidarme sola, además—dije alzando una ceja— mi casa esta muy cerca —me miro entrecerrando los ojos, suspiro, y luego dijo

—ok ok, pero me llamas en cuanto llegues, ¿lo prometes?

—Obvio que si— le dije dándole una amplia sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, di un salto fuera de la casa y me aleje caminando lo más rápido posible, antes de que se arrepintiera y decidiera acompañarme. Aunque después tendría que acompañarla de nuevo y eso seria un círculo vicioso.

Me gustaba salir de noche a caminar sola, bueno no es que me gustara buscar el peligro, no nada por el estilo, solo se me hacia relajante y podía meditar cosas sobre mi vida. A veces soy mega distraída, y después de haber estado caminando por 15 minutos me di cuenta que había tomado el camino menos usual y más largo para llegar a mí casa.

Cuando iba a mitad de una calle un poco angosta, más bien era un callejón, me percate de que en realidad las calles estaban sumamente solas **«**_**no seas miedosa, Sige caminando ya vas a llegar**_**» **me repetía una y otra vez. **«**_**En realidad todo esta en la mente**_**»**. Así que acelere el paso, era una calle bastante larga, pero ya me faltaba muy poco para llegar al otro extremo y estaría a salvo de todo peligro. Saque mi Ipod para cambiar la canción que estaba escuchando, pero de repente un hombre apareció por la esquina, corriendo a toda velocidad, me sobresalte y casi deje caer el Ipod, el hombre iba tan deprisa que no se percato de un pequeño desnivel en el piso y se tropezó, perdió el control de su cuerpo y cayo a unos pocos metros de donde me encontraba, yo estaba petrificada por el susto. Entonces él alzo su mirada hacia mí. Se veía muy asustado, su rostro reflejaba un cansancio impresionante parecía que fuera a desmayarse. Su ropa estaba sucia y en muy mal estado; de lo poco que alcanzaba a ver, ya que aun se hallaba en el piso, estaba desgarrada en algunas partes. Como si hubiera estado forcejeado con alguien. Tenía unos ojos color Negros como la noche. Un momento ¿ojos negros? ¿Cómo un vam…vam…vampiro? No, era imposible, ahora estaba alucinada, me había vuelto completamente loca. Y eso que ya estaba loca, me había desquiciado. Mi obsesión por los libros de vampiros había llegado demasiado lejos. Sacudí la cabeza para despejar mi mente un poco. El hombre logro ponerse en pie dando un ligero y veloz salto. Era muy alto de veras y aunque la ropa que llevaba tenía un aspecto desastroso; es decir estaba sucia y en muy mal estado, olía muy bien. Me aclaré la garganta, y le pregunte.

— ¿Esta usted bien?

—Si, claro—dijo en tono distraído, sacudiéndose un poco la ropa. Me parecía demasiado extraño, lo mejor era que me fuera o Majo o mi madre iban a mandar pronto un ejército a buscarme. Mi mamá podría llegar a ser… ¿Cuál es la palabra que le sigue a dramática?, bueno pues esa.

De repente el hombre se quedo mirándome atentamente; tanto que era incomodo, baje la vista, pero como no dejaba de mirarme, decidí hacerle frente, nuestros ojos se encontraron, y por un momento me pareció ver un poco de asombro en sus ojos, era una mirada atrapante, en un instante tenia la mente completamente en blanco. Pasaron lo que me parecieron unos pocos segundos, y logrando arrancar mi mirada de sus lindos ojos negros, sacudí mi cabeza para así recuperar mi facultad de pensamiento.

—Bueno si se encuentra bien— hable no muy convencida ya que veía su aspecto y además su nerviosismo—entonces me voy, que tenga buenas noches— dije y comencé a caminar de nuevo por donde el hombre había aparecido. Pero para mi sorpresa, me detuvo, tomándome del brazo muy fuerte.

—¡¡Ey!! Que le pasa, suélteme— forceje un poco

— No puedes ir por allá

— ¡¿Que?!— Dije a voz de grito y todavía forcejeando—Pero si mi casa es por allá, —señale con mí otra mano el lugar— ¿¡por donde diablos quiere que me valla!?

—Shhh, cállate— ¡Ja! Me decía que me callara, era un atrevido

—Si no me suelta en este instante, comenzare a gritar— dije sonando mas valiente de lo que me sentía.

—Ni se te ocurra, niñita- dijo y me miro muy serio y desafiante.

—Entonces, suélteme— hable a través de los dientes, parecía enfadada, pero en realidad tenia mucho miedo.

—Bueno, pero tienes que ayudarme

— Claro, pero en este momento no puedo, tengo que llegar a mi casa en menos de 2 minutos, me esperan para cenar, sino pues con mucho gusto, ¡ah! o sabe que le doy mi E-mail y me cuenta por el MSN, claro yo veo de que se trata y si puedo con mucho gusto le ayudo, ¿sale?, — dije en un tono tan sarcástico, que me sorprendí, es decir estaba en medio de un callejón casi oscuro y solitario desafiando a un tipo demente; un poco lindo, si, pero aun así era alguien muy raro, y sin duda mi comportamiento era obra de mis nervios que eran palpables— bueno hasta luego que tenga una bonita noche.— el hombre tenia dibujado en su rostro un signo de interrogación tan grande que no podía con el, puaj al parecer no entendía el sarcasmo o yo estaba perdiendo mi toque, iba tener que ser directa.

—No— le dije, se oyó más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

— ¿No que?—me pregunto, Otra vez distraído. Ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha como si escuchara algo. Lo ignore y dije

—No puedo ayudarlo. Debo irme—

—Tienes que ayudarme, ellos vienen por mí— dijo con una voz de puro pánico y devolviendo su atención a mi.

— ¿Quienes?— con cada instante me asustaba aun mas, este hombre estaba loco, no, que va loquísimo. Ahora faltaba que dijera que lo perseguían los Ovnis.

—Si prometes ayudarme, te lo contare todo—

Ay maldita sea, había encontrado mi punto débil, ¿porque tenia que ser tan curiosa?. No lo pensé demasiado, el gusanito de la curiosidad ya había picado y su veneno estaba haciendo efecto, aliviando de alguna forma el miedo que había experimentado hace poco.

—Esta bien, tienes 1 minuto— Mi voz no revelo la curiosidad que me embargaba en ese momento, y evite mirarlo para que mi mirada no fuera a traicionarme — pero apresúrate, sino quieres que por esa esquina— dije señalando la parte por donde él había hecho su gran entrada— aparezca mi mamá, que estoy segura es mucho mas peligrosa cuando esta enojada, que los que te "Persiguen"— hice las comillas con los dedos en el aire.

—No me "Persiguen"— Imito lo que acababa de hacer yo, copion — me persiguen de verdad

—Bueno, como sea, cuenta y que sea rápido— Tenía una sensación un tanto extraña que me decía que no permaneciera ahí mas tiempo, que saciar mi curiosidad no era importante en ese momento, que gritara ¡NO!, y siguiera mi camino, pero por otra parte estaba sola y quizás se ponía agresivo si intentaba hacer algo, lo mejor era seguirle la corriente y rogar para que nada espantoso pasase.— Dame tu mano— dijo e hizo amague en cogerla, pero reaccione de una manera instintiva y la escondí detrás de mi espalda—Si No lo haces, nos encontraran mucho mas rápido— solo me limite a mirarlo, no quería darle mi mano, aunque era un chico realmente hermoso algo hacía que no confiara mucho en el, bueno algo no, todo.

—Habla así o sino pues listo me voy—

—ok, te contare, pero una vez que halla terminado, debes darme tu mano sino…

—…Nos encontraran— termine la frase. Ya me estaba cansando de tanto misterio.

Suspiró, negando con la cabeza, puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a hablar

—Mira, no se si leíste una saga le libros de vampiros, se llama Twilight o Crepúsculo, como prefieras, sino pues supongo que conoces la historia, y quien no, son un éxito estos libros— ¿Qué si yo conocía la saga?, ¡hello! tengo todos los libros, amigo pregunta lo que sea soy experta, bueno no experta, pero si los había leído, me encantaba la historia y sabia un montón de cosas sobre los personajes y todo ese mundo.

—Si, por supuesto que los he leído.

—Entonces será un poco mas fácil explicarte— dijo y hecho un vistazo a su espalda, si que estaba paranoico— Ven – dijo y me halo hacia una especie de viga— aquí no podrán vernos tan fácil— le obedecí y nos paramos detrás de la viga.— Entonces ya sabes quienes son los Vulturi, ¿cierto?

—Obvio que si— dije algo pagada de mi misma— son básicamente como la Realeza de los vampiros.

—Exacto, son los vampiros más poderosos de todo el mundo, pero lo que Meyer no contó y no estoy seguro, pero lo mas probable es que nunca lo haga o le permitan hacerlo, es revelar que son real…

—Ay, mi querido John, no aprendes ¿Verdad?— era una vos suave y angelical, pero en el fondo tenia un toque malvado. Y provenía del techo del edificio que estaba enfrente de nosotros.

—No hermano, es que creo que tiene problemas para retener información, Hmm me pregunto si ese será su don y no camuflarse cuando toca a una clase especial de humano— esa voz se escuchaba justo arriba de nosotros. Si no me equivocaba era una chica.

Estaba muy confundida y no se porque pero también un tanto asustada, algo me decía que los que lo buscaban nos acababan de encontrar. Le dirigí al hombre que tenia a mi lado una mirada que reflejaba mi total confusión.

—Pero sabes, no lo entiendo, ¿porque condenar a una humana inocente, también?, —dijo el que había, hablado antes y me sobresalte, al ver que se encontraban frente a nosotros, eso era imposible, hacia un momento estaba, en el techo y saltar desde esa altura era imposible, además…

— Si, es cierto— dijo la chica cortando el hilo de mis cavilaciones— eres un poco malvado, no entiendo porque no quieres trabajar para Aro, encajarías perfecto— dijo lanzando una risita como de campanillas, era una chica muy bonita y el chico estaba buenísimo.

—Eso jamás— dijo John soltando un gruñido tan fuerte que me sobresalte

—Calma chico, mira que asustas a tu amiguita— dijo el hombre mostrando una dentadura blanca y hermosa. Mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia mí.

Fue tan veloz que no lo vi, de repente John estaba bloqueando con su cuerpo, evitando que el otro se acercara más.

—No les permitiré que le hagan daño, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—pero si tú mismo la metiste, ahora no puedes decir eso.

—tú Alice no te metas—John escupió las palabras como si le quemaran

De pronto mi mente reacciono, ¿Alice? El la llamo Alice, mire por encima del hombro de John, si era ella, entonces el chico era…

— ¿Edward?— susurre para mi, pero al parecer todos habían escuchado y centraron su atención en mi.

—No, no son como los personajes— escuche decir a John, con una voz fria y sin perderlos de vista.

Entonces si era el, mis ojos, mi mente todo se centro en el, y sin pensar di un paso para rodear a John y acercarme. Sin hacer ningún comentario John estiro uno de sus largos brazos bloqueando mi paso, entonces el hablo.

—Claro que no soy igual, el chico de esos libros es en realidad patético— dijo Edward con algo de asco en su vos— pero a Aro le gusto la historia y dejo que esa mujer la publicara.

—Si, ¿recuerdas aquella chica?— Edward, se quedo callado un momento, seguro escuchando lo que Alice pensaba.

—por supuesto, decía que por fin me había encontrado, incluso quería que la mordiera y la convirtiera en vampiro— empezó a reírse— que idiota y confiada.

Y los dos hermanos estallaron en cararcajadas, se escuchaba; a falta de una analogía mejor, como el canto de los Ángeles, se oía realmente bonito.

—Pero bueno basta de charlas, pasemos al punto importante— dijo Alice recuperándose y poniéndose seria.

Era cierto no se parecían a los personajes, al par de hermosos vampiros que yo y la mitad de las chicas del mundo estaban anhelando conocer.

—Es verdad, nos estamos desviando del tema— dijo Edward— no esperaste a que te diéramos la bienvenida, Aro esta furioso, y quiere hablar ahora mismo contigo, aunque no entiendo porque no nos deja acabar con tu miserable existencia de una vez por todas— no podía creer que él estuviera hablando así

—Tranquilo hermano, no podemos hacer mucho con él, en cambio— dijo moviendo su barbilla en mi dirección— podemos divertirnos un ratito—

— ¡No!, ya les dije que no se los permitiré— exploto John hablando a través de los dientes, más que hablar era como un gruñido con toda su furia contenida escapando, al mismo tiempo que se movía tan veloz que apenas pude ver lo que paso, los tomo por el cuello a los dos al mismo tiempo y los vi volar por los aires y aterrizar contra una pared que quedo destrozada.

— ¡Corre!— me grito John, pero yo aun estaba en shock, por todo lo que acaba de ver, no era posible, no estaba preparada para algo así, mi mente daba vueltas y me sentía apunto de desmayarme, como decía Majo estaba al borde de un "Panic Atac"— rápido huye de aquí o ¿quieres morir? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—N-no, ¡claro que no!— dije con una voz de puro pánico y algo agitada

—Entonces ¡vete!— dijo, asentí, y me voltee para correr hacia la parte donde sabía que estaría a salvo de cualquiera, ok no se si es correcta la expresión "cualquiera" cuando se trata de un vampiro, solo se que algo me decía que si salía de aquel callejón estaría completamente a salvo. Emprendí la huida a toda velocidad, pero no era demasiado rápida, faltaban unos cuantos metros **«Si, lo lograre» **pensé.

—Lo siento pero, no puedo permitirlo— Dijo Edward con fingido pesar. El ya estaba a escasos metros enfrente mío. Estaba aterrada, que ironía millones de veces bromee con mis amigas diciendo que no me importaría que me mordiera un vampiro y mucho menos si era Edward.

—si que es irónico— dijo mostrando su hermosa sonrisa— pero te prometo que será rápido y no dolerá— se acercaba cada vez mas mientras hablaba, bueno pensándolo mejor si ese iba ser mi final, pues estaba bien que fuera a manos de mi obsesión.

Edward puso una de sus grandes, blancas y frías manos en mi garganta, inclino su cabeza preparándose para morder, yo temblaba del miedo, era el fin. De repente…

— ¡No!— grite muy fuerte, abrí mis ojos, estaba en mi cama, en mi casa, todo había sido un muy mal sueño. Volví a recostarme pero aun temblaba y respiraba de forma entrecortada. Así que me levante y me dirigí al baño, abrí la llave del lavamanos y me moje la cara un poco, tenia que calmarme. Permanecí con los ojos cerrados un rato más enfrente del espejo. Suspire.

—Ya cálmate, tan solo ha sido un sueño— dije en voz alta.

—Sabes— Susurro con voz suave y aterciopelada a mis Espaldas— los sueños pueden hacerse realidad.

Fin


End file.
